


Wintery Wonderland

by LittleMissSweetheart



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure - Freeform, Episode: s03e06 St Petersburg, Fluff, M/M, MJN Air, Skipthur, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetheart/pseuds/LittleMissSweetheart
Summary: Martin finds Arthur stuck to the hangar door instead of Douglas





	Wintery Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to Cabin Pressure again and I forgot how great it is! Anyway enjoy :)

“Christ it’s cold. I mean seriously, Jesus Christ it’s cold.”.  
Martin shuffled through the snow, hugging his less-than-thermal coat closer as he went through his mental checklist. He really regretted letting Douglas off the hook with the walk-round. It had seemed a nice thing to do in the warmth of the flight deck, but now he was struggling through the cold at 6 in the bloody morning, in February, in Russia, it seemed significantly less nice. At least it would be over soon. He walked round the tail, making absolute certain to check the tail navigation light, and then sighed inwardly. 

Arthur was standing by the hold door, fumbling with what looked like his glove, but Martin couldn’t be sure. Arthur wasn’t an especially annoying person, Martin thought, angling his face down to avoid a sharp gust of wind. He just always seemed to find himself in problems. A bit like Paddington. Martin chuckled a little at his observation and picked up his speed a little, seeing if he couldn’t get to Arthur and prevent a disaster before it occurred. As it turned out, he was too late. 

“Arthur, are you alright? Why are you just standing in the cold?”  
“Oh, hello Skip. I’m fine, Mum just sent me to put something in the hold and lock up, but I couldn’t hold the keys with my glove on so I took it off, and now I’m a bit stuck”, Arthur stuttered, his teeth chattering violently.  
“Why wouldn’t you take it of. How long have you been stuck?”  
Arthur thought for a second. “I don’t know Skip, I’m not much good with time and stuff. I can read it and everything, I just can’t guess it. I’m glad you found me, Skip, you’re like my knight in shining armour. But that would make me the damsel in distress, but I don’t really mind cause I am in a bit of distress. And that makes Gertie the dragon, which makes sense ‘cause she flies and makes loads of noise and everything. And-”  
“Arthur, please shut up.”, said Martin, not unkindly. “I’ll just go and get Douglas, and we can get you off.”. Martin cringed at his choice of words, but Arthur didn’t seem to notice the innuendo. 

“Oh no please don’t go yet! It’s really cold and I was here for ages last time!”, Arthur exclaimed.  
Martin started to tell Arthur that he was exaggerating, and he’d be fine, but the words died in his throat when he looked at how sad and cold Arthur was. He sighed again.

“Fine, I’ll stay for a bit. But only a bit, cause we really do need to get you unstuck.”  
“Thanks Skip.”.  
They were an awkward pair, both shivering in the freezing wind, Martin shuffling his feet uncomfortably, Arthur stuck to an aeroplane. Martin wasn’t sure what to say. Arthur had explicitly requested that he stay, but now that he had he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. 

He hurried forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur clumsily. The positioning was awkward and painful; Arthur’s shoulder was against Martin’s chest, and Martin had an arm on either side of Arthur’s torso, his hands clasped against the other shoulder. Martin felt his face heat up in embarrassment, actually a bit of relief against the wind, but didn’t let go. “I should, um, probably try and warm you up, a bit. Sorry.” mumbled Martin, staring hard at the hold door and trying to ignore how nice and soft Arthur’s hair looked. He had always found Arthur attractive, he was well built, had deep brown eyes, a lovely warm smile, oddly long eyelashes, but he had always thought it was a platonic thing, just acknowledging that his friend was good looking. But now, as he held Arthur awkwardly in the freezing cold, trying not to think about running his hands through his friend’s thick brown hair, he realised it was something entirely different. Thankfully he had realised he was gay in his 20’s, now would have been a terrible time for a realisation of that magnitude, but really, he reasoned, this wasn’t much better. Without realising it, he had relaxed his arms, and the hug was more comfortable. It was still a little awkward, they were standing in a t-shape, but it was better.  
While Martin was realising his feelings for Arthur, Arthur was examining his feelings in greater detail. He had been crushing on Martin for ages, ages and ages, but he’d never dreamed of saying anything to him in case he made things weird. That was just something he had accepted when he first developed his feelings. He had gone out with girls, like Flossy and Minty, and he had liked then, he really had, but at the end of the day Martin was just nicer. He was always so nice, and he knew so much about flying, more that anyone else Arthur knew. Arthur never understood why Douglas made fun of Martin for knowing so much, it was brilliant how many flying facts he knew. Clever people were Arthur’s favourite type of people, cause you always learned something when you talked to them, and they always had things to talk about ‘cause they know so much. And Martin was prettier too. Especially now. 

Arthur turned his head so he could actually see Martin and smiled, which was easier now his teeth had stopped chattering so much. The cold air had reddened Martin’s cheeks, and his pale brown freckles stood out more than they would usually. His hair was lit by the white winter sunlight and his lips were red and full, and closer to Arthur that they had ever been. Arthur shifted, taking care not to dislodge Martin’s arms, and rested his head on Martin’s scarf, so his forehead was almost touching his neck. 

The feeling between them had changed, gone from awkward and uncomfortable to unexpectedly intimate, both of them hoping the other felt it too. On a whim, Arthur decided to break the one rule he had set for himself. He lifted his head, leant upwards, and kissed Martin very quickly, before ducking down again. Martin’s face flushed crimson. “Oh, ah, you, um, you, okay, oh, okay, um, right.” stuttered Martin, completely shocked. Arthur lifted his head again.  
“Sorry Skip, I don’t know why I did that, it was a terrible idea, I’m really sorry, I don’t-”.  
Arthur’s apologies were cut short by Martin’s lips pressing onto Arthur’s, just for a few seconds. They looked at each other, shocked and delighted at what was happening.

“Skip?”, whispered Arthur, fighting the instinct to steal another kiss.  
“Mmhm?”, Martin replied, fighting the same instinct.  
“I think you need to go and get Douglas and unstick me, cause I’d quite like to kiss you properly, and also I’m very cold.”  
Martin gasped loudly and let go of Arthur. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, you’re hand must be killing you, Arthur I’m so sorry.”  
“Skip, don’t worry, it actually doesn’t hurt at all.”  
“That’s probably worse. I’ll get Douglas, I’ll be right back.”  
Martin ran off, the crunch of his feet in the snow slowly fading away. Both he and Arthur were flushed with happiness over what had happened, and he was looking forward to more kisses once Arthur was unstuck.


End file.
